


The Trick

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Demon!Stiles, Demonic Possession, Sterek if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The trick the devil did was make me want it</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trick

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was inspired by this... http://felixmcsolo.tumblr.com/post/72049973616/i-demand-a-demon-stiles-fic-based-off-of-the-trick so I guess... yeah... I may have spent way too much time on Tumblr searching the Demon!Stiles tag... just a little... possibly... probably.
> 
> Also, the title and lyrics are from the song "The Trick the Devil Did" by Sick Puppies. Wonderful song. Seriously.

Fingertips brushed over pale skin, passing by the occasional mole and mapping out individual scars. Bitten nails scraped up along tendons and traced bones, brown eyes focusing on the image in the mirror. The hand traced further up, crossing the sharp lines of the jaw and tilting the head a little to the side before rolling it on the strong shoulders. In the mirror, golden brown eyes stared back, a slow smirk taking over as the whiskey irises turned black. The smirk faltered as the brown returned with a snap, the young man stumbling forward into the sink. Long fingered hands gripped edge of the sink, porcelain cracking under the pressure as a rolling chuckle rumbled in his chest.

“Oh you are an interesting work of art, aren’t you?” he purred, lifting a hand to his throat and running it down his chest. “So many scars… and so guilty…” A real bark of laughter this time. “Damn are you a delicious morsel of grief!” Brown focused on the image in the mirror once more before flicking completely black, the cruel smirk returning. “I think I’m going to like it here…”

 

“Dude!” Scott’s voice carried, the teen hurrying across the hall and over to where Stiles was seated. The human blinked and looked up, mouth open and deer in the headlights look on his face.

“Yeah St-Scott?” he asked, stumbling over his own correction.

Scott paused and furrowed his brows for a second before shaking his head. He plastered on his grin again and nudged his best friend in the shoulder. “We still on for tonight? I’ve got all the junk food we could need and I even cleaned my room so we had optimal gaming space.” 

Stiles just snorted and nudged him back. “Duh.” was the immediate response. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Scotty!”

“Great! When do you plan on heading over?” Scott asked, shifting the strap for his backpack higher onto his shoulder. Around them, classmates continued to move between classes, the sound of the last warning bell urging them on faster.

Stiles just shrugged and turned towards his next class. “Six? I gotta check in with my dad and make sure he’s eating right.”

Grinning, Scott nodded and scurried off to his own class a few doors down. It was going to be a good Friday night. He was going to stay up most the night playing video games with his best friend. They were going to pig out and just forget that their lives, forget that they were in the middle of a supernatural shit storm, forget that they’d nearly died to save their parents, forget that Allison and Isaac were apparently a thing.

Yeah. He really needed the break.

 

Parking the jeep, Stiles sighed and killed the engine. Scott’s house was quiet this time of the evening with very few cars driving passed. The McCalls had always lived in a quiet part of the neighborhood. It was a great place to raise a family after all. So many fond memories of this place and Stiles could categorize each and every one of them. Even the one he’d somehow forgotten of falling off the roof of the shed when he was six.

Pulling the keys from the ignition, he paused as a familiar rumble caught his attention. Brown gaze darted out towards the intersection, a silver FJ Cruiser driving by. He blinked, frowning.

Wait a minute. He knew that truck.

“When the hell-”

A thump against the window startled him out of his thoughts and he turned his attention to the source. There, on the passenger's side, Scott was stood. He was grinning and offered an eager wave. Such a puppy.

Lifting a hand, Stiles offered a small wave in return. Looks like he’d have to scope things out later. Right now, he had a pup to coddle.

 

“Seriously, dude. I honestly think this year is going to better than the last few.” Scott was saying, lying back on his bed, feet hanging off one side with his head hanging off the other. “Like… I know that Deaton said some seriously bad things would be drawn here, but… we can handle it.” He paused to tilt his head back to look at Stiles. “Ya know?”

“Yeah…” Stiles hummed, nodding his head and setting the controller aside, pause menu on screen. “Yeah I know what you mean… But we don’t know what’s coming.” He stated, fixing the werewolf with a serious look.

Scott just shook his head and rolled over onto his stomach. “What could be worse? We took on a Darach and won. We even managed to take down the Alpha Pack.”

“With the help of said Darach… which, mind you, we nearly didn’t manage.” Stiles pointed out.

“Well… yeah, but. C’mon man. We’ve got you to help us figure this kind of stuff out.” Scott replied. Stiles fell silent at that, giving the teen an odd look before nodding and going back to the game.

“Yeah… right. You’ve got me.”

 

The warehouse was quiet when Stiles made his way into the building. Dust had settled around what little was left, a few crates and broken trollies. It was almost something he expected of the man now. After all, half a year couldn’t have changed a person’s habits too drastically. And Stiles knew Derek was a creature of habit.

The faint sound of a foot sliding a fraction across the floor stopped him where he stood. He tilted his head, eyes closed as he focused on the sound. Too heavy to be Derek.

“...Cora.” He called out, waiting. He knew she’d come to him eventually. After all, they were back for a reason.

He was right. Of course he was. A figure slowly melted away from the shadows and Cora appeared. She hadn’t changed. She looked as beautiful and dangerous as she had the first time Stiles had met her. Her eyes were gold as she stared back at him, gaze narrowed as he took a step closer to her.

“Wasn’t sure I’d ever see another Hale here…” He greeted, a small quirk of the lips pulling up. “Gotta say, you guys never change your taste in batcave do you?”

“What are you doing here, Stiles?” Came the growled response. The teen continued his slow pace towards her, looking around the warehouse.

“Where’s Derek?”

“Not here…” She growled. He paused and lifted a brow, looking to her.

“Not here as in out getting groceries or not here as in he didn’t come back with you?” Stiles hummed. Cora hesitated, eying him closely now. Something in his tone was off. Her eyes flashed a brighter gold for a second as she angled her head to get a slightly different look at him.

“...... You’re not Stiles.”

It barked out a laugh, the sound ringing hollow and cold through the warehouse as he clapped. “Very good!” he cooed, lips curling up in a manic grin. “But the question is… what am I?” He took a step closer to her and she took a step back. “C’mon… tell me, Cora… what am I?” he purred.

Cora shook her head and took a few more hurried steps back. Now that she focused, her nose burned. Something stank like rot and disease. She could feel her hackles rising and her eyes burned as her eyes glowed brighter. The wolf in her panicked, clawing inside to get free and flee. She bared her teeth, only to jump when Stiles’ face twisted into something ugly and dark, his fist meeting a nearby metal drum and slamming into it full force.

“TELL ME!” He bellowed, voice bouncing off the walls and ceiling. The echo distorted, the sound both too high pitched and too low to be a normal human’s voice.

She let out a scream and crumbled to the floor, scurrying back away from him. He just continued to laugh as he advanced. Reaching her, he reached down and tangled his fingers in her hair. She continued to pull away as he wrenched her up onto her feet once more with more strength than he should have been capable of.

“Please! Please don’t-! Stiles-” she sobbed, eyes gone back to their normal color as she pushed weakly at his chest. She kicked out and yelped when she was pushed bodily into the wall, It pressing the entire length of his body against hers to pin her. That grin terrified her even more than the sudden actions of the teen.

Clicking his tongue, the teen leaned closer. “Stiles has… checked out for the time being..” he purred, bumping their noses together before moving to lightly trace the tip of her ear. “Now… tell me, Cora… would you like to see your mother again?”

“Stiles… Stiles I know you’re…. this isn’t you-” She whimpered, eyes wide and panicked now as his free hand came up to grip her jaw.

“He can’t hear you, love…” It purred, wrenching her head back to expose her neck. “Now… hold still while I rid the world of your miserable existence…”

“Stiles-”

“What is it your brother always says…? I’m going to rip your throat out…” He grinned, teeth glinting white in the faint light filtering in through the dust covered windows. “With my teeth…” He snarled before darting in.

There was a sickening squelch and rip as tendon tore and bone snapped. A choked off scream cut off into a gurgle as blood spurted out, spilling down pale flesh and dripping to the floor.

Drip drip drip…. dripdrip… drip…. drip………… drip……..

 

The scent of blood was the only warning Derek had that something was off when he returned to the warehouse. It was quiet, but that was normal for Cora. She had a habit of staying nearly silent, even if she knew it was Derek returning. Survival instincts were hard to counteract. Derek knew that from experience.

But this was different.

So when he walked into the main building to find his sister’s body mutilated on the floor, he was only half surprised. And what did that say about himself?

“You know… this kid has the nastiest little hard on for you…”

The sound of Stiles’ voice startled Derek enough to cause his heart to stop for a second before he turned his attention to the side. There, covered in his sister’s blood, Stiles as seated on a stack of crates. He was picking out pieces of skin and bone from beneath his nails, eyes focused downward.

“The things you two get up to in here…” the teen added, raising a hand to point at his head and twirl a finger before going back to his previous task. Growling, Derek let his eyes flash blue.

“What the hell did you do to Stiles.”

“Very good, Sourwolf… took your bitch of a sister longer to even figure out it wasn’t Stiles that was driving this meatsuit.” He paused, considering his thumb for a moment. “Then again, Stiles hasn’t been behind the wheel for a good few weeks now…” he added before flicking another piece of skin away and lifting his gaze, grinning.

His eyes were black.

“Let him go.” Derek growled, clenching his fists at his sides. Humming, the thing seemed to consider it before looking back to Derek, bored.

“No. I like it here. This sack of meat is… nice. Tasty too.” it added, grin widening and nearly splitting its face in half. “See… it was too easy getting here in the first place. First with the Nemeton being activated… it’s like a damned beacon, you know?” it chuckled, shifting to lean back against the crates. “He was so tired… so lonely. Terrified of losing everyone… just like he always has. His mother. Scott. Lydia…. You.” Those black eyes fixed on him and a chill ran down Derek’s spine. “Atll it took was a simple… little… trick. He should have known that no woman would ever waste her time talking to him… But he was so desperate for someone to pay attention to him….” A cruel laugh bubbled up from him and Derek snarled.

“He doesn’t need this. He’s been through enough!”

“Has he?” It questioned, sliding to his feet and looking over his hands once more. It raised an arm and clenched a fist, tracing the tendon with the other. “I made him stronger. Faster… Better. For once in his pathetic human life he’s so much more than just some pathetic.. weak… human.”

“Get. Out. Of him!” Derek snapped, ending it in a roar. He could feel his fangs growing, claws extending.

The laughter stopped and black eyes turned to focus on him once more. The smile was gone, replaced with a cold smirk that slowly twisted Stiles’ face into something disturbing.

“Make me.”

 

_Oh no, I’m fighting for my soul_  
 _I’m running from the battle_  
 _Most things I can handle_

_The trick the devil did_  
 _The trick the devil did_  
 _The trick the devil did was make me want it_

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go. Sorry for the cliffhanger? I mean I'm leaving it as a oneshot, but there's a possibility this could be a verse so might want to keep an eye open? Maybe? Let me know.
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention, some of the dialogue from Stiles near the end was inspired by this... http://psychicweapons.tumblr.com/post/26934665189 because it was too perfect.


End file.
